


Forever.

by MagicMarie



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drinking, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMarie/pseuds/MagicMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day is all it takes to bring back a lifetime of memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever.

_ Maybe  you'd like to go on a date with me, eh? _

      Light filtered in through the dusty blinds in Murdoc's room, illuminating a mostly vacant space, save for the rickety king size mattress shoved up against the wall and a few armfuls of dirty laundry scattered amongst the floor. T he greasy-haired bassist laid on the mattress, blankets twisted around his body. His arm dangled from the side of the bed, a ray of light reflecting off of the white gold ring on his finger. 

_ I didn’t know you felt this way too. _

      Murdoc finally woke up when he noticed his partner's side of the bed was empty. Sitting up, he looked around the room for any signs of his blue-haired singer.  He figured he'd just gone down for breakfast, so he dragged himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make himself presentable.

_ I'm sorry for what happened before. _

      Murdoc looked into the mirror, his hair a salt-and-pepper mix of black and  grey  that makes him cringe. He quickly brushes his teeth and combs through his hair with his long fingers before taking his pills and rushing downstairs, eager to see his former bandmate waiting in the kitchen. However, when he arrived, it was obvious the house was empty. 

_ The doctor said this medicine will help you be happy. _

      Figuring that Stu had just gone out to get groceries or something of the sort,  Murdoc  set to  work on breakfast. He fixed himself some eggs and bacon, setting aside a slightly larger portion for 2d. He placed it in the fridge, next to at least a dozen other identical plates full of untouched breakfast, lunch, dinner, and sweets. Murdoc took no notice to this and cleared some room on the bottom shelf next to a small platter of  valentines  day cookies. 

_ I love you, forever and always. _

      As he sat down at the cluttered kitchen counter, Murdoc found himself dialing a familiar number on his phone.  The dial tone was cut short by a robotic voice announcing that the number had been disconnected. Murdoc grabbed a scr ap piece of paper sitting on the edge of the counter and scrawled down a note to himself ;  "Ask D for Russ & Nood's new #."

_ Will you marry me? _

      Murdoc glanced up at the clock. 2:00 pm. Where the hell could his beloved singer be? He made himself a cup of coffee, pouring a bit of rum into It. Not too much, or D will be mad, he thinks. He gazes over at a faded polaroid in a cracked frame, showing a smiling Stuart Tusspot- Niccals with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Murdoc chuckles, suddenly feeling more and more excited for the arrival of his spouse. He dials the number into his phone, feeling a pang of anger as the same voice declares 2d's number disconnected as well. "Must be my own damn phone," he thought to himself.

_ Forever and always. I do. _

       He  hears a knock on the door, and his heart races and he rushes to open it. When he opened the door, a small man wearing a professional looking suit handed him a pamphlet. 

      "Do you have time to learn about our lord and savior Jesus Christ?" He smiled, looking up at the sickly looking Murdoc.

      Annoyed, Murdoc pulled his inverted cross out of his shirt and into view, and slammed the door in the visitors face. Where the hell was his partner?

_ Look out! Watch where  you're  going! _

      Murdoc fell the to the ground, clenching his cross to his chest.

_ Murdoc! WATCH OUT! _

      "NO!" He screamed, struggling to his feet. He barely reaching the living room before collapsing again next to a pile of newspapers. He could feel himself breaking into a cold sweat as he shuffled through them. 

_ It's okay, muds. I'll love you no matter what. _

      It was barely 30 seconds before he found what he was looking for. A newspaper, stained with booze, that read simply:

_** Brit-pop band Gorillaz caught in drunk driving incident; Frontman Niccals only survivor. ** _

      Feeling  himself lose control, he staggered to the cabinet to grab a bottle of whiskey. "Immortality has its downsides, I guess." He muttered after a moment, after the shock had cleared and his memory returned. He fell asleep hours later, clutching the faded polaroid to his chest, and muttering to himself;

"Forever and always, stu.... forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the ending, its not too strong but i really needed to get this work off my chest, and there wasnt really a way for me to end it i guess? in case u didnt get it, murdoc is immortal so everyone else died in the crash 'cept him. yeah. anyway, thanks for reading, sorry for any errors its 1 am


End file.
